


sleep is over-rated

by Rezzi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mates, Oblivious Stiles, Pack Meetings, Possessive Derek, Scent Marking, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rezzi/pseuds/Rezzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles doesn't smell like pack. Derek fixes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles dumped his bag next to his desk and collapsed onto his bed with a groan. They had finally figured out where the witches had been staying. Derek had somewhat forcefully convinced them to move on from Beacon Hills; it had involved Stiles acting as bait, which Derek didn’t like, but he didn’t have a better plan and Stiles was the only one who was  _human_  and could get past the witches anyway _._ Stiles had spent all night researching to make sure that their plan would work, and now he had been awake for upwards of 60 hours. He was  _tired_.

Today was Friday, there was no school tomorrow, and there would NOT be any supernatural attacks this weekend. Stiles was done. He was going to sleep for a solid 24 hours then act like the last few days never happened.

Just as he was about to drop off into a happy state of unconsciousness he heard the window creak open. Stiles muttered a drowsy “Go away Derek,” into his pillow before trying to sleep again.

Of course, Derek didn’t go away. Why would he listen to Stiles? Grumbling, Stiles rolled over and reluctantly opened one of his eyes. Derek stood by the window like the creeper he was, watching him with a thoughtful look on his face.

“What? Never seen someone who needed  _sleep_  before? Go aw _ay_.” Derek moved closer to the bed and Stiles groaned. Derek leaned over Stiles, looking suspiciously like he was about to lie down next to him, or at least get up close and personal.

“Are you trying to scent me?” Stiles asked, since thought to mouth filters were for people who had actually slept in the past three days. Derek looked at him with his head tilted sideways like the answer was obvious.

“Witches,” was the only answer he gave before he crawled onto the bed next to Stiles. The realisation struck Stiles that maybe there  _had_  been a lot of contact with witches. Maybe, maybe he didn’t smell like pack anymore? Was he pack? He wanted to be pack. Derek started to brush his hands over Stiles arms and torso methodically.

“Oh my God, you totally are scenting me.” Derek grunted in response, but kept rubbing his hands on Stiles anyway. Stiles watched as Derek’s arms worked, moving over him. Stiles was very aware of how attractive Derek was, and this close proximity was not helping. But there had never really been a worse time to be attracted to Derek because Derek could smell him. And he was  _close_.

Derek rolled Stiles over to start on his back, humming to himself contentment. Lying on his stomach, Stiles was conscious of Derek’s body pressing into his back and was suddenly very glad his front wasn’t visible. Derek started moving down his legs smoothing his hands down the backs of Stiles thighs and past where it was obvious how Derek was affecting Stiles. Derek went very still, and Stiles held his breath. Then, with another hum, Derek continued scenting him. He was more thorough as he worked his way back up Stiles’ body, getting rid of any last traces of the witches scent.

Stiles was suddenly becoming unsure whether Derek was just making him smell like pack. But that was ridiculous; Derek would never see him that way. Soon the soothing motions of Derek’s hands lulled Stiles to sleep.

***

Stiles woke up with a heavy weight draped over his chest and something nuzzling into his neck. After minimal flailing, he realised that the weight was Derek’s arm. Derek was unconsciously nuzzling his face into Stiles’ neck, which Stiles found more of a turn on than he should. A certain twitch in Stiles pants made him realise as much as he was enjoying snuggling, he was going to have to get up and deal with his, ah,  _condition_  before his bed-mate woke up and noticed.

Stiles slowly attempted to ease out from under Derek’s arm. He had nearly made it out of bed when he was pulled back onto it from behind, now wrapped up in Derek’s arms even tighter than before. Damn.

“You’re a real cuddler, huh?” Giving a resigned sigh, Stiles noticed that it was early morning. His father was going to be awake soon and Stiles couldn’t let him come in and see Derek in his son’s bed. He would assume things. And though Stiles wouldn’t mind some of those things being true, they  _weren’t_. So he needed to get up.

“Derek,” Stiles poked his arm “Derek, you need to wake up”. Derek mumbled something under his breath and pulled Stiles closer, nuzzling his face into Stiles hair. “Derek, wake up,” Stiles tried shoving at his face, which seemed to work somewhat. He tried pushing Derek’s arms away, hoping that might catch his attention, but they just seemed to pull back tighter. He shoved at Derek’s chest “Derek, we need to get up”. That seemed to catch his attention. Derek blinked one eye open and scowled at Stiles.

“Seriously? You’re not going to let me go? You need to get up dude, my Dad is going to be up soon and I  _so_  do not want to deal with that.” Derek gave him a once-over, and then looked meaningfully at Stiles pajama bottoms. Stiles blushed. Unexpectedly, Derek rolled him over and curled him back into his chest.

“Go to sleep Stiles. Your father isn’t home.” Stiles was confused. He was even more confused when Derek buried his face in Stiles neck again. Twisting away from Derek, he gave him a curious look.

“What are you doing?” Derek obviously wasn’t freaking out about having shared a bed with him all night, let alone the cuddling that was  _still_  happening. He was feeling he was missing something. Maybe... “Derek, am I pack?”

Derek gave him an impatient look before pulling him into his chest again. Pressing his face to Stiles neck he murmured. Stiles could have sworn he heard him say ‘ _Mine_ ’, but he couldn’t be sure. He was lulled back to sleep by Derek’s even breathing, and let out a content sigh.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles goes to a pack meeting. Derek is there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For TheAlternativeSource

The weekly pack meetings were held at Derek’s apartment, and Stiles was late. He didn’t even have a decent excuse; he had just lost track of time doing _normal_ teenage boy things and trying to forget that his own life was far from normal. By the time he did arrive all the good spots had been taken. Isaac, Scott and Allison took up the couch, Erica and Boyd sat on the double chair and Derek was in the big armchair. The chairs had been moved into a sort of semi-circle, so that the pack could all face each other. Stiles made an aborted movement towards Scott with the vague notion of squeezing in next to him.

He was stopped as a hand wrapped around his wrist. He turned in time to see Derek before he was hauled into Derek’s lap. So they were going to keep doing the physical contact thing. Huh.

Scott gave Stiles a surprised look before going back into summary mode, telling everyone how the witches had been dealt with since not everyone had been involved. Obviously Derek could do it himself, but he seemed a bit preoccupied. As if reading his thoughts, another arm looped around his waist, pulling him even closer to Derek’s chest.

Stiles turned to see most of the pack watching them and looked down at their position self-consciously. It didn’t seem that bad Derek holding him. Allison didn’t seem to care much at all. Maybe it was a werewolf thing?

Once Derek started pressing his face into Stiles neck, Stiles knew something was up. Scott stopped talking and just stared. Stiles looked up at him, a little confused. “What’s up, dude?”

Scott stared at him in disbelief. “You smell like him.” It wasn’t a question. Derek grunted, but made no move to let go of Stiles.

“Yeah, he stayed with me last night.” Stiles smiled happily. “I’m pack.”

“Of course you’re pack! How did you not know that!?”

“I hoped, but Derek made it pretty clear.”

“He’s scent marking you, you know that right? Since when were you okay with him scent marking you?” Derek grunted again and looked up from Stiles neck, glowering at Scott.

“Pack scent mark each other, right? Now I smell like pack.”

“No, you smell like Derek. He’s _part_ of the pack. If you want to smell like pack you need to be scent marked by all of us.” Scott stood up and started moving over to Stiles with obvious intention of helping Derek scent mark him, but Derek growled.

“ _Mine._ ”

Scott froze and stared open mouthed, eyes flicking between Stiles and Derek. Erica smirked at Boyd, who handed over what looked suspiciously like money. Isaac silently opened and closed his mouth several times, but didn’t actually manage to speak. Allison had jumped out of her seat, stepping closer to Scott and Derek.

“Wait, what do you mean I’m _yours_?” Stiles turned around and asked. Derek gave him an impatient look before he pulled Stiles' face to his. His mouth closed over Stiles, sealing a kiss. Stiles didn’t react for all of a second before he was kissing Derek back, threading his fingers through Derek’s hair. Derek tightened his arms wrapped around Stiles’ waist, pulling him closer. When Stiles started to slip his hand under Derek’s shirt, Scott interrupted.

“When did this happen? What’s going on? Stiles, you could have warned me!”

Stiles broke away from Derek, breathing heavily and staring wide eyed. “Um, now?” He looked to Derek for clarification, which was a bad idea since he looks like he was just mauled – his hair mussed up, eyes dilated and lips wet - Stiles very nearly goes back to kissing him.

“He’s my mate.” Derek spoke up, shocking most of the pack. Stiles wasn’t very surprised.

“Huh. Cool." He grinned. "So does that mean I get to kiss you again?” A groan came from Scott's general direction, but Stiles wasn't paying attention to him.

Derek pulled him in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this is my first work so. Thanks for reading anyways :)


End file.
